2 Hari Penuh Warna
by lisyafanmati.dw
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang seorang anak kuliahan yang terkena kecelakaan lalu bertemu dengan Ma Chao dan menjalani kisah romantis dengannya


Fanfic Dynasty Warrior, 2 Hari Penuh Warna.. (romantic version)

Hey teman-teman, ini adalah fanfic pertama gw! Jadi gw bner2 thanks banget buat teman-teman smua yang mau baca fanfic pertama gw! Gw mnta maap kalo fanfic gw banyak yang gaje dan kata-katanya salah ketik... tapi tolong reviewnya di akhir crita.. _**thx buangettt!**_

Oh ya gw ampir lupa! (ditabok ama readers gara-gara pikun). Ada yang namanya Lisya, itu adalah nama adik gw.. gw mau aja masukin nama adik gw dalam fanfic ini, awalnya nyerita Lisya tapi ntar juga bntar ke karakter dw kok! Yaudah, daripada basa-basi terus (dipukulin ma readersnya gara-gara bertele-tele terus) . sip, Gw mulai yah..

2 Hari Penuh Warna..

Mama: "Lis! Lisya! Bangun uda jam berapa sekarang? Males amat sih kamu! Dasar *piippppp* !"

Lisya: "Huahh! (Lisya baru aja menguap ngantuk tapi langsung siaga pas liat mamah teriak-teriak kaya orang kesurupan) Mamah! Apa lagi sih? Kenapa mama ganggu aku terus nih? Aku kan uda gede udah cukup umur buat bangun terlambat! Sekali aja susah banget sih!" (ditabok readers gara-gara bikin fanfic gaje)

Mama: "Lisya, dengerin mama! Ini hari kamu pertama kali masuk kuliah semester 7 ! (pertama masuk kuliah, tapi dari semester 7, aneh dasar) maksud mamah, ini hari kamu pertama kuliah setelah liburan akhir semester 6, jadi sekarang masuk semester 7 *mamah bicaranya pabelit*. (eh, ngomong-ngomong pada ngerti ga?) *ditabok readers gara-gara bikin fanfic gaje teing*.

Lisya: "Tapi mah.. ak.. yaudah deh, iya.. lisya ngalah, lisya bangun (masih ngantuk)

Mamah: "Nah gitu donk, yaudah sana mandi!"

Setelah mandi, lisya ngacir ke depan halaman rumahnya. Nyiapin motor terus naek motor.. kebut-kebutan soalnya ampir telat. Tiba-tiba..

Lisya: "Huah! (terkejut setengah mati) ada mobilll, eh trukkk! *author diteke ma Lisya gara-gara harus kecelakaan*

BRUAKKKKKKKK!

Kecelakaan tak terhindarkan...

Hmmm, hmmm, dimana aku? Semuanya begitu gelap, tapi akhirnya..

"Kamu sudah sadar?", tanya seseorang. Suaranya lembut tapi itu suara lelaki.

Lisya memaksakan diri membuka mata tapi lalu merem lagi, dilihatnya sekilas seorang lelaki bertubuh tidak tinggi,dengan pakaiannya aneh seperti jendral jaman dulu *digampar cowo itu gara-gara diejek pendek*. Tapi wajahnya agak lucu.

"Dai, dia sudah sadar?", tanya cowok lainnya. Badannya lebih tinggi dan wajahnya lebih cakep daripada cowo pertama yang dipanggil Dai itu.

"Entahlah.. tapi mungkin bentar lagi dia sadar" jawab cowo yang dipanggil Dai kepada cowo kedua.

Lisya(akhirnya membuka mata): Dimanaa, ugh... aku? (masih agak sakit jadi sambil ngomong sambil megangin kepala)

"Tahan dulu. Kepalamu masih luka, namamu siapa?", tanya cowo yang dipanggil Dai. "Kenalin , aku Ma Dai sementara dia (sambil menunjuk cowo yang disebelahnya) dia Ma Chao, kami sepupuan"

Lisya: "Akk, aku Lisya" (sambil mejamin mata gara-gara nahan sakit yang amat sangatt sangatt sangattt ugh sangatt) *ditabok Lisya sebab terlalu lebay*.

Ma Chao: "Apa? Li Xi Ya?"

Lisya: "Bukan, tapi Lisya" (meralat)

Ma Dai: "Namanya Lisya" (membeo)

Ma Chao: "ohh.. tadi Ma Dai yang nemuin kamu di depan istana lagi tiduran *digaplok* maksudnya lagi pingsan. Tapi dia gatau mau dibawa kemana kamu, jadi Ma Dai bawa kamu ke istana"

Lisya: " Oh, begitu ya" (yang aku ingat kan, aku terakhir abis tabrakan, kok jadi disini sih)

Ma Dai: "Oh yah, dimana rumahmu?"

Kalo gw jawab jujur, mereka pada bingung lagi. Ntar gw dimasukin ke RSJ jaman dulu lagi.. ihh.. ga kebayang, mening gw jawab aja gatau.. pikir gw dalam ati.

Lisya: "Gatau, aku juga gatau aku dimana tinggalnya"

Ma Dai: "Kamu pasti bukan orang sini" (sambil melihat Lisya dari ujung kepala mpe pangkal kaki) *ditabok Lisya gara-gara diliat juga bagian terlarangnya yang terlapis baju*

Lisya: "Iya, tapi gw, maksudnya aku mau kok kalo harus jadi orang sini" (sambil tersenyum)

Ma Chao: (menyela Ma Dai yang baru mau ngomong) "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh tinggal di kamarku saja"

Ma Dai: "Heh kakak sepupu! Jangan gitu donk! Ntar kalo keliatan Tuan Liu Bei bisa gawat, ntar moral kamu jelek loh! (waswas teing)

Ma Chao: "Gabisa Dai. Dia kan belum kenal siapapun! Dia harus disini!" (teriak-teriak mpe suaranya kedengaran ke Wei dan ke Wu)

Ma Dai: "Gausah teriak! (balas membentak) kenapa coba harus dikamarmu? Kan banyak kamar laen? Apa alasannya?"

Ma Chao: "Disuruh author geblek ini nih! *dicekek author biar lehernya putus* Iya ampun, maksudnya disuruh author cantik ini.

Akhirnya Ma Dai diam tak membalas, mungkin dia sudah menyerah. Tapi Lisya tidak mau tidur sekamar sama si Ma Chao aneh itu! *digampar Ma Chao gara-gara ngejek dia aneh*. Tapi Lisya tahu dia harus bertindaK!

Lisya: "Gw? Eh, aku? Tidur ama kamu lagi? Gamau!"

Ma Chao: (melotot) "Bukan gitu sayang, eh Lisya.. maksudnya kamu di kamar aku aja, aku dikamar Ma Dai. Ngerti?"

Lisya: "Yaudahlah" mengalah)

Ma Dai: "Yaudah, aku ama kakak sepupu mau pergi dulu yah? (sambil melangkah berbarengan ke arah pintu keluar) Oh iya, kamu ntar aku ketemuin ama Tuan Liu Bei kalau uda baekan"

Siapa sih Tuan Liu Bei? Liu Bei, Liu Bei.. siapa yah.. yang gw tau jelas pisan mah Lipey, si tukang baso deket rumah, lupe alias JUPE , tapi kalo Liu Bei gatau.. apa sih.. *digampar Liu Bei gara-gara diejek namanya*

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Lisya tertidur karena masih pusing. Tapi baru tidur beberapa jam, ada yang memanggil..

"Ka.. Kamu siapa? Sedang apa dikamar Tuan Ma Chao?", tanya seseorang cewe tengah baya. Dia kayanya pembantu kali..

Lisya: "Tenanglah, ini aku Lisya" (dengan suara ngantuk)

"Aku Hu Da Er. Aku pembantu di negara Shu ini. Lisya siapa? Tuan Ma Chao ga pernah bilang, dia bawa cewek cantik seperti kamu, tapi kelihatannya, kamu memang bukan orang sini yah?"

Lisya: "Ya, aku bukan orang sini, aku orang In... eh, maksudnya aku juga gatau aku darimana, tapi Ma Chao bilang, aku ditemuin sama Ma Dai di depan istana"

Bibi Hu Da Er: "Oh, begitu yah.." (suaranya agak curiga dikit)

Tiba-tiba ada sosok dari luar yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia tidak lain halnya adalah Ma Chao.

Ma Chao: "Bibi Hu, dia ini Lisya, dia calon istri saya, dia memang bukan orang sini, tapi sebentar lagi dia bakalan jadi pengantin saya, jadi saya suruh dia tidur disini, begitu" (santai)

GLEGARR ! Rasanya seperti tersambar petir mendengar pernyataan Ma Chao yang begitu santainya menyangkut diri Lisya. Calon pengantin? Calon istri? Sejak kapan? Aku Cuma anak kuliahan oy! Astaga, ini orang memang keterlaluan! Kenapa dia ga bilang, kalo sepupunya yang menemukan saya di depan istana? Kenapa dia berbohong?

Bibi Hu Da Er: (menyipitkan mata) "Kau yakin tuan? Tadi aku dengar sendiri dari nona Lisya. Dia bilang dia ditemuin di hutan ma Tuan Ma Dai, terus.."

Ma Chao: (menyela perkataan Bibi Hu) "Yah itu se (benarnya yang benar".

Bibi Hu Da Er: "Jadi tuan? Lebih baik cewe ini dimasukkan ke kamar tamu saja, nanti kalau ketahuan Yang Mulia sama yang lainnya gimana?"

Ma Chao: "Tapi bibi.." *digaplok Ma Chao gara-gara diceritain ama author kalau dia tuh suka nyekap cewe di kamarnya*

Bibi Hu Da Er: "Saya yakin, nona Lisya akan lebih nyaman di kamar tamu daripada di kamar tuan. Benar kan nona?"

Lisya: "Ya, benar sekali bibi" (saking semangatnya, sampai nyeri dikepala kerasa udah gaada)

Bibi Hu tersenyum. Ma chao hanya menganggukkan kepala kepada Bibi Hu sambil memandang kesal pada Lisya. Lisya hanya balas Ma Chao dengan senyum.

Ma Chao: "Baiklah bi. Aku mengalah, bawa saja Lisya ke kamar tamu"

Bibi Hu Da Er: "Nah begitu. Ayo Lisya, kepalamu sudah baekan kan?" (sambil membantu Lisya bangkit dari ranjang)

Lisya: "Yaa.."

Bibi Hu berhasil menuntun Lisya bangun dari ranjang Ma Chao itu. Akhirnya aku sudah tidak perlu lagi bertemu si gila ini. Amin.. tapi pada saat akan keluar kamar, Ma Chao berseru.

Ma Chao: "Bibi Hu! Bolehkah aku melihat Lisya lagi nanti?"

Bibi Hu: (tersenyum) "Tentu saja, nanti tuan datang saja ke kamar bagian tamu nomor 6"

Ma Chao: "Baiklah bi" (menolehkan kepala ke arah Lisya) "Sampai bertemu lagi"

Di luar kamar Ma Chao...

Lisya: "Bibi! Kok, bibi ijinkan sih orang aneh itu ketemu aku lagi nanti" (sambil mengeluh dan bersungut-sungut)

Bibi Hu Da Er: "Eh nona, dia itu salah satu jendral harimau di negara Shu ini loh. Dia bukan orang aneh, dia orang yang berpengaruh. Bahkan dulu saja, mendiang papahnya yang bernama Ma Teng itu mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Yang Mulia Liu Bei. Lagipula saya yakin, nona suka sama dia, tuh liat aja pipi nona, merah terus"

Lisya: (tersenyum malu) "Ah bibi. Tapi bibi kok banyak tahu mengenai Ma Chao?i"

Bibi Hu Da Er: "Ya tentu saja. Saya kan di istana ini sudah hampir 30 tahun. Lagipula Tuan muda Ma Chao suka sekali bercerita mengenai keluarga dan masa lalunya. Mungkin saya juga sudah dianggap ibunya sendiri"

Lisya: "Oh, begitu yah.."

Bibi Hu Da Er: " Yaudah, sekarang kita ke kamar tamu dulu. Disana tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kamu istirahat, jangan lupa nanti makan malam jam 6" *si bibi yang ganggu kan? Tanya readers. Iya emang si bibi yang ganggu tapi si bibi uda janji ga bakal ganggu lagi, jawab author*

Lisya: "Iya bi"

Mereka pun bergegas ke kamar tamu nomor 6.

Lisya langsung tidur terlelap setelah sampai di kamar tamu itu. Lisya terlelap beberapa jam lagi hingga akhirnya dia terbangun, jam setengah 6. Aku harus siap-siap dulu, pikir Lisya. Lisya bangun dari ranjangnya, lalu mandi dan memakai pakaian yang sudah tersedia. Pakaiannya bagus tapi cukup minim, soalnya 6 centi diatas paha, dan 6 centi dibawah leher, modelnya baju terusan yang bermotif bunga, lumayan bagus tapi terbuka dan terpaksa harus dipakai, karena gaada pakaian lagi.

Tepat setelah mengenakan jepit bermotif kupu-kupu dirambutnya. Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Bibi Hu mau apa lagi yah? Tanya Lisya dalam hati. Tapi Lisya begitu terkejut ketika yang datang bukan bibi Hu, tetapi Ma Chao.

Lisya: "Mau apa lagi kamu?" *sok galak si Lisya padahal naksir, ditabok Lisya gara-gara ngejek dia*

Ma Chao: "Lisya, aku cuma mau menjemput kamu ke ruang makan kerajaan. Kamu kan sudah dianggap anggota kerajaan juga oleh Yang Mulia Liu Bei" (suaranya agak lembut, selembut sutra) *author lebay*

Lisya: "Gausah, aku bisa sendiri" (galak)

Ma Chao: (sedikit tersinggung, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian malah tersenyum) "Baiklah, aku tunggu kamu di ruang makan"

Ma Chao baru saja melangkah 1 langkah, tapi tangannya langsung dipegang Lisya. *cieee, prikitiew*

Lisya: "Jangan tinggalin aku donk, aku kan gatau seluk beluk istana ini" (takut)

Ma Chao: (membalikkan badan menghadap Lisya) "Makanya jangan sok jago. Ayo ikut aku" (menggandeng tangan Lisya sambil tersenyum)

Lisya: (membalas senyumannya) "Baiklah"

Mereka berjalan bergandengan menelusuri lorong menuju ke ruang makan. Mereka berdua melewati sebuah ruang perpustakaan yang gelap, tanpa ada lilin. Lisya yang takut pada hal-hal mistis seperti hantu langsung berlari spontan dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Ma Chao.

Ma Chao: "Eh, Lisya. Mau kemana kamu? Tunggu!"

Ma Chao juga berlari mengejar Lisya, tapi Lisya lebih cepat. Sangking cepatnya, Lisya tak terkendali dan dia jatuh.

Lisya: "Awww!"

Tapi untunglah, sebelum jidat Lisya menyentuh lantai, seorang cowok sudah menangkap Lisya. Posisi yang bagus buat dilihat. Badan dan kepala Lisya ditahan dengan kedua tangan cowok yang menangkapnya. Dan karena berat badan Lisya, cowok itu juga menundukkan kepalanya secara spontan dan posisi bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Lisya. Beda sepersekian centimeter saja.

Lisya dan cowo itu berpandangan dengan tatapan kaget. Dengan cepat si cowok menegakkan badan Lisya.

Cowok itu: "Maaf. Tadi kau hampir jatuh, jadi kutahan biar jidatmu tak menyentuh lantai"

Wow, cowok ini lebih cakep daripada Ma Chao. Siapa yah cowok ini? Aku harus tahu namanya! *author dicekek Lisya, gara-gara dijadiin anak playgirl di fanfic*

Lisya: "Yah, gapapa.. Terima kasih yah. Kalau gaada kamu, aku mungkin udah benjol. (tersenyum) Oh, ya, namamu siapa?"

Cowok itu: "Zhao Yun. Nona siapa?"

Lisya: "Aku Lisya"

Zhao Yun: "Nona mau ke ruang makan utama kerajaan yah?"

Lisya: "Iya, tapi aku bukan orang sini. Jadi aku gatau, mau temenin aku ga ke sana?"

Zhao Yun: "Oh, boleh. Mari" *Zhao Yun tukang rebut cewe orang! Teriak author! Balasannya, author digaplok Zhao Yun*

Baru saja Lisya dan Zhao Yun akan melangkah tapi dari belakang ada teriakan.

Ma Chao: "Lisya! Mau kemana kamu?" (suaranya terdengar agak emosi)

Plakkk! (Lisya nepok jidat) oh, ya, bener. Gw lupa ada Ma Chao daritadi. Bisa gawat nih..

Zhao Yun: "Oh, jadi kamu sama Ma Chao yah? (sambil melirik Ma Chao sekilas)

Lisya: "Ya, aku hampir lupa"

Zhao Yun: "Yasudah, kalau begitu. Aku duluan yah nona"

Lisya: "Mari.."

Zhao Yun bukannya berjalan duluan malah kembali ke arah Ma Chao yang mau menghampiri Lisya. Dan berkata...

Zhao Yun: "Ma Chao, maap banget. Aku gatau kamu ama Lisya tadi.." (penuh rasa bersalah)

Ma Chao: "Makanya lain kali liat-liat, ada orang laen yang liat atou ga" (nada cemburu, ciee)

Zhao Yun: (menundukkan kepala) "Maap sekali lagi" (merasa bersalah sekali)

Ma Chao: (menghela napas) "ya baiklah" (lalu berbisik-bisik dengan Zhao Yun) *rahasia. Author digaplok readers*

Zhao Yun: "Yaudah aku duluan"

Lisya: (berteriak kepada Zhao Yun) "Kenapa kamu ga ikut bareng kami ke ruang makan utama?"

Zhao Yun: "Tidak usah, aku buru-buru (balas berteriak) *Zhao Yun ama Lisya teriak-teriak kaya orang gila bin ga waras ihh.. ditabok Lisya dan Zhao Yun*

Setelah Zhao Yun pergi...

Lisya: "Maaf yah Chao, aku tadi lupa kalau tadi ada kamu di belakang" (nada memelas sambil berjalan, mengikuti Ma Chao)

Ma Chao: ".." (terus berjalan)

Lisya: "Chao, jawab aku yah.. jangan marah" (berhenti berjalan)

Ma Chao: "..." (terus berjalan)

Lisya: (berlari ke arah Ma Chao lalu menggenggam tangan kirinya) "Aku janji ga bakal gitu lagi. Maafin aku, jangan marah sama aku"

Ma Chao: (berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke belakang) "Baiklah Lis, aku juga jujur sama kamu.. aku cemburu liat kamu tadi sama Zhao Yun" *cieee piwpiwww!*

Lisya memandang mata Ma Chao lalu menunduk.

Ma Chao: "Ayo. Kita teruskan ke ruang makan" (menggandeng tangan Lisya lagi)

Setelah sampai di ruang makan.

Liu Bei: "Ini kamu, Lisya?"

Lisya: "Iya,Yang Mulia" (emang gw siapa kalau bukan Lisya? Emang gw babi? Dasar sial luh Liu Bei, dalam ati)

Liu Bei: "Oh, kalau begitu. Selamat datang di negara Shu. Namaku Liu Bei, dan ini adik kedua bernama Guan Yu sedangkan itu adik ketiga bernama Zhang Fei"

Guan Yu: "Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Lisya: "Sama-sama tuan" (ni orang jenggotnya panjang amat, dalam ati)

Zhang Fei: "Hey Lisya, itu kan namamu? Aku Zhang Fei, senang juga berkenalan denganmu"

Lisya: "Ya aku Lisya, tuan Zhang Fei" (ni orang udah berewok, pikun lagi, kan tadi udah dikasih tau namaku ama Yang Mulia Liu Bei, dalam jantung eh salah.. maksudnya dalam ati)

Liu Bei: "Baiklah Lisya. Kalau ini namanya Huang Zhong, dia salah satu jendral harimau yang sangat ahli memanah, bahkan dari 100 kali memanah, semuanya tepat"

Huang Zhong: "Senang bertemu denganmu nak"

Lisya: "Ya tuan, terima kasih" (udah kakek-kakek banget yah ni orang, tapi hebat juga yah manahnya tepat semua dari 100 kali percobaan)

Liu Bei: "Nah Lis, kalau ini Zhao Yun, dia juga salah satu jendral harimau yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan juga keahliannya dalam medan perang"

Zhao Yun: (tersenyum bangga dibilang tampan ama Liu Bei) "Tuan, saya dan Lisya sudah saling kenal"

Lisya: "Iya Yang Mulia"

Liu Bei: "Lis, jangan sungkan terhadap saya, panggil saja saya tuan, daritadi saya dengar kamu terus memanggil saya Yang Mulia"

Lisya: "Baik Yang.. eh, tuan Liu Bei"

Liu Bei: "Nah, begitu donk. Oh, jadi kamu dan Zhao Yun sudah saling mengenal. Itu bagus. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya kenalkan kamu sama Ma Chao, dia juga salah satu jendral harimau di negara ini, kehebatannya dalam medan perang sudah diketahui oleh semua orang sechina *author lebay*, selain itu, papanya dulu juga adalah sahabat saya.

Ma Chao: "Tuan Liu Bei, saya juga sudah kenal Lisya"

Liu Bei: "Oh, baiklah. Cukup banyak juga yang kamu kenal Lisya?"

Lisya: "Iya, tuan".

Selanjutnya perkenalan terus dilaksanakan, terhadap para jendral maupun penasihat. Akhirnya setelah jam 9, acara perkenalan selesai juga. *lama pisan yah acara perkenalan doank, Liu Bei emang lelet! Digaplok Liu Bei*

Mata Lisya terasa sangat berat. Semua jendral dan juga penasihat, termasuk kaisar Liu Bei sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat. Disana hanya ada Ma Chao saja seorang.

Ma Chao: "Lis, kamu sudah lelah?"

Lisya: "Iya.. Tolong antar aku ke kamarku"

Akhirnya Ma Chao mengantar Lisya kamarnya (kamar tamu nomor 6)

Ma Chao: "Selamat tinggal Lis, tidur nyenyak yah?"

Lisya: "Iya, terima kasih.."

Lisya pun terlelap tidak lama kemudian, dia sudah mulai terbiasa di tempat ini. Awalnya dia merasa bingung tapi sekarang dia mulai terbiasa. Dan mulai senang, hatinya berbunga-bunga tiap kali dia memikirkan Ma Chao.

Keesokan harinya. Lisya bangun pagi *yaiyalah, masa ga bangun? Author ditabok readers sebab bikin fanfic gaje pisan sihh!*. udah bangun mandi dan gosok gigi, dandan, terus pake pakaian yang udah disediain ama bibi Hu, pakaiannya seksi kaya kemaren tapi bedanya ini lebih cantik dan terlihat feminim. Lalu Lisya merias rambutnya dengan beberapa hiasan rambut. Baru saja akan keluar, pintu diketuk.

Ma Chao: "Hey Lis, tidurnya enak?"

Lisya: "Ya, kamu juga?" (tersenyum)

Ma Chao: "Tentu, ayo kita ke taman. Masih pagi, masih ada waktu sebelum sarapan" (menggenggam tangan Lisya, ciiieeeee!)

Lisya: "Ayo!"

Mereka berlari berdampingan ke taman. Taman itu terlihat segar, mungkin kemarin malam baru turun hujan. Wangi bunga dan kembang tercium. Sangat wangi dan segarrr. Mereka duduk berduaan di kursi panjang di taman itu, duduk berdekatan.

Ma Chao: "Lis.." (gugup)

Lisya: "Ada apa?" (tersenyum)

Ma Chao: "Aku.. aku... aku... aku... *sampe 100 kali bilang aku, author digaplok Ma Chao, gara-gara mulutnya pegel kebanyakan ngomong aku*

Lisya: "Kamu kenapa?"

Ma Chao: "Aku sebenarnya.. Men..."

Belum habis Ma Chao bicara. Ada Ma Dai yang menghampiri Ma Chao, lalu menepuk bahunya dengan keras. Ma Chao dan Lisya menoleh ke arah Ma Dai, dan mereka mendapati Ma Dai menyeringai.

Ma Chao: "Ma Dai! Apa-apaan kamu?" (marah karena diganggu pas lagi dua-duaan ama Lisya)

Ma Dai: "Chao! Lagi apa kamu? Wah, pasti ini.. Guan Suo! Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan?" (berteriak) *kaya orgil, ditonjok Ma Dai gara-gara author ngehina orgil*

Guan Suo datang menghampiri.

Guan Suo: "Wah! Cie, cie... lagi apa nih duaan-duaan? Ehem.. ehemmm (batuk pura-pura)

Ma Chao: Heh, kalian pergilah! Ngapain disini sih?" (kesel setengah idup)

Ma Dai: "Eh, Chao. Aku sama Guan Suo kesini tuh, mau panggil kamu buat sarapan! Waktunya sarapan tau! Eh, pas kesini, kalian ternyata lagi mesra-mesraan!"

Emang sekarang udah jam berapa? Berarti Ma Chao bilang "aku" kelamaan tadi, pantes searang udah siang..

Akhirnya Ma Chao, Lisya, Ma Dai dan Guan Suo pergi ke ruang makan utama dan sarapan.

Seudah sarapan, Lisya dipanggil Xing Cai sama Bao Sanniang buat bantuin mereka ngehias taman istana biar bagus. Lisya mau aja.

Lisya menghias istana sampai sore, setelah jam 5, baru Lisya kembali ke dalam istana bersama Bao Sanniang sementara Xing Cai masih sibuk menghias taman. *Xing Cai rajin teing*

Bao Sanniang: "Lis, kamu belum ketemu Ma Chao yah hari ini?"

Benar juga.. aku belum ketemu Ma Chao. Aku sadar, setiap detik dan menit, aku harus selalu menemuinya. Aku merasa mulai mencintainya. Aku ingin bersamanya seumur hidupku, tapi aku ingat, kalau aku, sebenarnya bukan orang sini tetapi orang Indonesia.. Pasti nanti, aku akan terbangun dan kembali di Indonesia. Aku takut tidur malam ini, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Ma Chao. Aku mencintainya dan aku sadari, aku ingin hidup dengannya..

Bao Sanniang: "Hey! Hello! Kenapa bengong?"

Lisya: "Oh, ya.. maaf.. ada apa?"

Bao Sanniang: "Tadi aku tanya ke kamu, kamu belum ketemu Ma Chao lagi ya setelah sarapan?"

Lisya: "Iya.. dan aku kangen sama dia.. uuppss! (kepeleset dah gw)

Bao Sanniang: "Ternyata benar kata orang-orang"

Lisya: "APA ? ORANG-ORANG?" (terkejut setengah mati)

Bao Sanniang: "Iya, awalanya sih, Ma Dai ama Guan Suo yang nyebarin rumornya"

Lisya: (sial luh Ma Dai! Luh juga Guan Suo! *BETE*) "Oh.."

Bao Sanniang: "Oke, jadi mau aku anterin kamu ketemu ama Ma Chao? Dia ada di kamarnya.."

Lisya: "Ga usah, dadah!" (sambil berlari kearah kamar Ma Chao dan meninggalkan Bao Sanniang"

Bao Sanniang: "Eh! Tung.. Gu! Dassssarrrrr!

Lisya berlari kearah kamar Ma Chao secepat kilat. Lalu dia sampai juga akhirnya di depan pintu. Lalu mengetuk pintunya.

Ma Chao: "Lisya? Akhirnya aku bisa juga ketemu kamu!" (langsung meluk Lisya) *Trims author, gw diketemuin ama Lisya, kata Ma Chao*

Lisya: "Ma Chao! Aku juga seneng, akhirnya bisa ketemu kamu.. (masih pelukan)

Ma Chao: "Kamu tadi ngehias taman bareng Xing Cai dan Bao Sanniang?" (melepas pelukan, gara-gara abis napas)

Lisya: "Iya.. kamu tadi kemana?"

Ma Chao: "Aku tadi di ruangan perundingan, kami besok pagi akan berangkat ke Jian Ye untuk menyerang negara Wu. Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja, walaupun ditinggal. Tapi di istana, ada Xing Cai, dia bisa menjagamu selama aku pergi"

Lisya: "Kamu harus pergi? Kapan kamu pulang?"

Ma Chao: "Ini tugasku untuk membela Shu. Aku akan kembali, mungkin 3 hari setelah aku pergi besok. Jangan cemas yah.."

Lisya: "Aku, begitu cemas.. Sayang.."

Ma Chao: "Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti pulang untukmu"

Tanpa disadari oleh Lisya, bibir Ma Chao mendekat ke bibir Lisya yang sensual. Lisya menutup matanya. Lalu bibir mereka berpanggutan dan tangan Ma Chao itu melingkar ke pinggang Lisya sementara tangan Lisya memeluk leher Ma Chao. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, hingga akhirnya keduanya mengakhiri ciuman itu akibat kehabisan napas.

Ma Chao: "Lis, aku mandi dulu, ini udah hampir malam, bentar lagi pasti makan malam"

Lisya: "Aku juga belum mandi, kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu, nanti kamu datang dan jemput aku di kamarku yah?"

Ma Chao: "Baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka berpisah. Lisya kembali ke kamarnya, dan membersihkan diri, mengenakan pakaian baru lagi yang disediakan oleh bibi Hu. Pakaian itu begitu indah dan bernuansa tenang.

Jam makan malam pun akhirnya tiba. Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Setelah Lisya membuka pintu. Terpampanglah Ma Chao disana sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

Ma Chao: "Ayo Lis, kita ke ruang makan utama" (sambil menggandeng tangan Lisya)

Lisya: "Ayo"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, sambil bercanda, melewati lorong kamarku dan menuju ke ruang makan. Setelah akhirnya kami sampai, kami pun makan.

Makan malam menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit. Ma Chao pamit pergi ke ruang strategi untuk membicarakan peperangan besok di Jian Ye. Sementara aku, menunggunya sambil duduk di kursi taman.

Aku menghayal tentang kehidupanku, seandainya aku hidup bersama Ma Chao dan menikah. Aku iklas meninggalkan kuliahku, asalkan bisa bersamanya.. aku begitu cinta dia *jangan ditiru readers!*

Tidak terasa aku sudah menunggu, mungkin sudah 2 jam. Datanglah seseorang. Tak lain adalah Ma Chao.

Ma Chao: "Kau lama menunggu disini Lis?"

Lisya: "Tidak juga kok.."

Ma Chao: "Maaf, kalau lama. Zhuge Liang lama sekali menjelaskannya, dia terlalu detail kalau bicara tentang strategi"

Lisya: "Ya, tidak apa-apa"

Ma Chao: "Aku mencintaimu Lisya" *tiba-tiba, dasar aneh Ma Chao! Digaplok Ma Chao gara-gara diganggu lagi pacaran*

Lisya: "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ma Chao"

Ma Chao mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Lisya. Menciumnya, lama dan pelan sekali. Lalu Lisya balas menciumnya lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti, lagi-lagi karena kehabisan nafas.

Ma Chao: "Aku harap, besok kamu tidak usah mencemaskanku. Aku pasti pulang"

Lisya: "Aku tahu Ma Chao. Aku percaya"

Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. *author ditabok readers, bikin fanfic ciuman teruss. Eh, maap kalau ciuman terus, biar romantis*

Ma Chao: "Sudahlah Lis, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik, aku antar kamu ke kamarmu"

Lisya: "Tapi Ma Chao, aku mash belum mau tidur, aku masih ingin bersama denganmu"

Ma chao: "Aku juga,tapi ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku akan datang ke kamarmu lagi sebelum berangkat ke Jian Ye"

Lisya: "Baiklah" (mengalah)

Mereka bergandengan tangan lalu menuju kamar Lisya. Di depan pintu.

Ma Chao: "Selamat tinggal Lis. Tidur yang nyenyak"

Lisya: "Ma Chao tunggu!"

Ma Chao yang baru berbalik dan hampir pergi itu menghadap ke arah Lisya. "Ada apa?"

Lisya mendekat lalu mencium Ma Chao lagi. *jauh-jauh cuma minta ciuman doank*

Ma Chao: "Sayang, besok aku akan menemuimu" (berusaha meyakinkan)

Lisya: "Ya, oke.. sampai besok"

Akhrnya Lisya masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Lisya bangun lebih awal. Mandi buru-buru dan juga gosok gigi buru-buru. Terus pake pakaian yang udah tersedia.

Tok, tok,tokk.. pintu diketok lagi. Lisya membuka pintu dan melihat ada Ma Chao yang sedang tersenyum.

Ma Chao: "Kamu sudah bangun?" *udah tau Lisya udah bangun, masih nanya! Dasar geblek kau Ma Chao! author ditampar Ma Chao*

Lisya: "Udah sayang, kamu udah rapiin barang buat dibawa ke Jian Ye hari ini?"

Ma Chao: "Udah sayang. Oh ya, aku ada sesuatu buat kamu"

Lisya: "Apa itu?"

Ma Chao mengeluarkan setangkai mawar yang indah dan harum.

Lisya: "Terima kasih sayang"

Lisya lalu berjinjit (gara-gara Ma Chao tinggi badannya) lalu menciumnya lagi. Ciuman sekilas.

Ma Chao: "Aku ingin, kamu baik-baik saja, setelah aku kembali nanti dari Jian Ye"

Lisya: "Aku juga ingin kamu baik-baik saja, hati-hati disana"

Ma Chao: "Tentu" (sambil tersenyum)

Akhirnya Ma Chao harus pergi ke rombongan yang akan berangkat ke Jian Ye. Lisya melambaikan tangannya. Lalu setelah Ma Chao menghilang dari pandangan. Lisya kembali ke dalam istana, namun apa yang Lisya temukan di istana?

Mamah?

Papah?

Kakak?

Mamah: "Lisya! Akhirnya kamu siuman! Sudah 3 hari kamu pingsan! Akhirnya kamu bangun juga!"

Papah: "Kamu benar-benar buat kami khawatir. Lain kali kalau naik motor hati-hati!"

Kakak: "Nah, Lisya, sekarang makan buburnya!"

Lisya hanya bengong, tidak membalas sapaan dari ibu maupun ayahnya, apalagi kakaknya.. ternyata semua mimpi ini telah berlalu! Ma Chao, milikku, sudah tidak ada.. tetapi walau demikian.. aku tetap mencintainya.. bahkan sangat..

AKU BERHARAP DI KEHIDUPAN KEDUA NANTI

AKU DAN KAMU

BISA BERSAMA, SELAMANYA...

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa nama judulnya 2 hari penuh warna? Karena hanya 2 hari saja yang penuh warna, hari ketiganya setengah warna, bukan penuh.. hahahaa...

Saya harap teman-teman pembaca dan readers senang dengan fanfic pertama saya ini.. terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic gw yang gaje dikit..hahhaa... maaf yah buat akhirnya kalau ga sesuai keinginan.. soalnya uda gaada ide buat ngakirinnya.. Eh, gw bikin ini 4 jam loh.. cape setengah mati gw.. jadi plis review ~ Mau positif atau negatif, saya terima dengan iklas.. terimakasih sekali lagi..


End file.
